Love at First Sight?
by ReadWriteLove715
Summary: Everything was quiet and happy at the Grime's dinner table. No fighting, no tension which was a miracle. But of course Carl just had to ask them one necessary and important question. "Mom, Dad: How did you guys meet?" Rick and Lori both exchanged a worried glance. That was going to be a long story. AU, no walkers. [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

❤Love At First Sight?❤

A Walking Dead Fanfic

By: ReadWriteLove715

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm here with a brand new idea I thought of when I was reading the comics: How exactly did Rick and Lori meet? The answer is in the comics, but I thought it would be amusing if they told Carl. So I will be using the comics a bit for help. I plan to do this for at least ten chapters. Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The Grimes Family seemed very cheery tonight. Rick had gotten home early from work, Carl didn't have much homework, and Lori finished all the chores and was able to see her favorite Soap Opera, Days of Our Lives. Plus, there was no fighting which was a relief.

It was quiet at the dinner table as they all ate. Well, besides Carl who was playing with his peas and carrots. When his parents weren't seeing, he stuck his tongue out and hid the vegetables inside his napkin.

Lori smiled at her son, her brown hair tied into a bun. Her hazel eyes seemed to sparkle from the light of their little chandelier. She seemed...content. Not strained or miserable from all the fighting with Rick. And that sight made Carl happy. "Sweetie, how was school?"

Carl moved some more peas with his fork. He tilted his head slightly to the left, thinking about the question. Finally he shrugged. "Good, I guess. Tyler said I can come over his house and play Xbox tomorrow."

Lori suddenly frowned. "For how long Carl? Tomorrow's a school night and you need to do your studies and homework." She nudged her husband, who ate and watched the conversation but didn't say anything. He took a sip of his water and cleared his throat.

"Your mom's right Carl. You can go but you have to be back by 9:00, ya hear?" A little kind grin was plastered on Rick's face.

Carl smiled widely, all his pearly whites showing. "_Yes_! Thanks Dad. We're gonna play Assassin's Creed III!" He then began eating his food enthusiastically.

"Rick, I haven't given him permission. And does Tyler's mother even know?" Lori questioned, a bit frustrated over Rick's rash decision.

Mr. Grimes dismissed the idea with a wave of his fork. "Relax Lori, it's not like Tyler lives in another country. They live two houses away. If anything happens I'm sure they'll let us know."

Lori stopped eating and set her utensils down hard on the mahogany table. She sent a dangerous glare to Rick and their eyes met. Her eyes bored into Rick's blue ones, her fists balled up. The tension was immediately felt in the atmosphere. Carl knew what was going to happen. But he wasn't going to let a fight happen right in front of him. Not now.

"Mom, Dad" - his parents looked at him, wondering why the hell would he disrupt them - "Uh, yeah I have a project to do. About my parents."

Lori took a sip from her soda and smiled tightly at her son. She calmed down, but her shoulders were still tense, as if ready to pounce on anybody who came her way. "What's it about?"

Rick sighed in relief that they wouldn't have to fight again, _for now_ at least. Running his fingers through his short brown hair, he looked at Carl and gave a reassuring nod. "Go on, we're listening."

"Well, we have to interview our parents. Each person was given a certain question to ask our parents and I have to write a 5 page essay about it.."

"Honey, what's the question?" Lori asked, getting a bit impatient. Rick placed a hand on top of hers but she escaped from his grasp and placed her hands on her lap. Rick was hurt inside but he kept his feelings well hidden as his expression was unreadable.

Carl looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the question. His blue eyes then filled with excitement as he remembered. "Oh, I remember! Mom, Dad: How did you guys meet?"

Both adults exchanged worried glances. Lori's tension soon went away and she chuckled. Rick seemed to relax and smiled at ease.

"Carl, get out a pencil and a notebook," his father teased. Rick looked at his wife, expecting her to say something. She laughed once again, the sound of a baby's coo.

"Because it's going to be a long story."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Love it, hate it? I know it's not a lot and it's a bit slow, but trust me, it'll get better. It is the prologue after all! Co****nstructive criticism would be nice, but no harsh reviews please! Review! I hope the characters weren't OOC; I hate when that happens. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

❤Love At First Sight?❤

A Walking Dead Fanfic

By: ReadWriteLove715

* * *

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in the first chapter. I don't own the Grimes or The Walking Dead. I'm just some obsessed fan girl that's eager enough to write a fanfic. ^_^**

* * *

Carl laughed at this but obliged to doing so. After he finished his meal, he eagerly went to his bedroom to get the supplies needed.

Carl came in and sat on the right side; next to his dad. Rick licked his lips nervously. He glanced at his young son, who had his blue ballpoint pen in his hand, ready to commence writing. Lori smiled at her husband, though it never quite reached her doe eyes.

The father scratched his head and squinted his eyes, trying to remember the distant memories._ Be vague_, his brain reminded. "We'll, you're mother and I met the year—"

"1980?" Carl questioned, looking up from his composition notebook.

Lori raised a puzzled eyebrow as did Rick. Where in the world did he get that number from?

The father shook his head. "No Carl, it was—" he began but was cut off by Carl yet again.

"1970? 60?"

"Sweetie, we're not _that _old!" Lori cried, looking offended.

Rick only chuckled. "I wasn't even born in the 60s son. We met in 1995." He drawled with his heavy southern accent.

Carl nodded meekly and scribbled the number in his notebook. Rick thought more and said, "I was twenty then, your mother eighteen. My parents told me to host their New Year's party for my little brother; your Uncle Jeff. Boy, was I upset. I was supposed to go to one of my friend's house and watch Kun-fu movies."

"But you were happy later 'cause you met mom," Carl added, a small smirk plastered on his young face.

Lori couldn't help but giggle and was reminded of her younger years. "Your Uncle Jeff and I were still seniors in high school. He introduced me to this handsome one"—she pecked Rick's cheek, although they didn't notice Carl with a grossed expression on his face —"and little did I know that he would be my husband and a lovely father."

Rick nodded in agreement and locked his eyes with _hers_. The love of his life. He didn't even deserve to be with Lori, his _wife_. But yet she was still here, standing rightfully beside him. The man knew that aside from the fights there was still love although it was masked, draped behind a curtain; tucked in a well-sealed box. He just needed to rediscover them again. At least, that's what he thought.

He smiled warmly and continued though his eyes were fixated on Lori. "I thought your mom was one of those preppy annoying cheerleaders."She laughed at this, her hands crawling into Rick's large ones.

"But I wasn't one of them," Lori mused. "Heck, I wasn't even a cheerleader."

"You were pretty as one." her husband interjected. "And you were so nice and sweet. I remember that you had so much perfume and that was was the only thing I smelled for _days_."

Carl coughed gently, to remind his parents that he was still there. Both of the adult's foreheads were nearly touching, sharing the same breaths. They quickly separated and the whole family exchanged awkward glances.

"Anyway, we talked about normal stuff and we wouldn't talk to anyone the whole party. We even ignored the ball drop at Times Square. Both of us are so alike. Although she didn't particular like that I was in the Police Academy." Rick sent an eyebrow to Lori, who only smiled.

"Guns drove me crazy. And they still do." she defended.

Carl and Rick chuckled, happiness flowing in the before tense atmosphere. "Then how did you end up marrying a cop?" the son asked.

Lori winked at the Grimes. "Love can do crazy things."

Rick's eyes softened and he nodded, a smile - something that occurred a lot today - creeping onto his face. "Yes, yes they do."

Carl was upset that his parents told him they would continue the story tomorrow after he arrived from Tyler's, but he would wait patiently.

When it was night and the full moon was the only bright source of light in the dark starry sky, the preteen decided to end the day. He told his parents he would go to sleep, claiming he was exhausted. Instead, Carl shut his bedroom door and took out a flashlight and his notebook.

He went under his sky blue comforter covers and flicked the flashlight on, reading what he wrote about his parents. It wasn't much, but it was enough and would do. In fact, it was something that he dreamt about.

* * *

_Bright colorful lights filtered the big room. There were tables all over the place covered with cheap purple table cloth. A pretty banner was centered and posted in the white-painted wall of the room in which it said, 'Happy New Year!'_

_Food was neatly organized on the middle table, from a chocolate fondue set to small sandwiches. Some people were dancing to music Carl didn't recognize. Sounds like rock, he decided._

_As he continued searching through the crowd he saw a lanky man in the corner who looked bored out of his mind. Carl's eyes widened as he saw that he had the same exact blue eyes like the mysterious man. He let out a gasp as he noticed who it was._

_**His dad.**_

* * *

**A/N: sorry I couldn't update any sooner. I have been very busy and I feel horrible that I couldn't post this chapter any earlier. Do you like it? Like I said earlier before, the way Rick and Lori meet in my story is kind of the same way they met in the comics. Any suggestions is welcomed! Please review, they mean a lot to me and motivate me to write more! Thank you! :)**


End file.
